Occation
by 90'sbaby
Summary: Bella and Carlisle SMUT read please all human
1. Chapter 1

Bella was sitting in the living room reading. She was confused to what Carlisle was doing in the bedroom. He had come out and taken two chairs from the dinning room and brought them upstairs. Just then her cell phone rang

"Hello?" Bella answered

"The doctor is ready to see you" said the voice on the other line

"Carlisle?" asked Bella

"Doctor Cullen will see you now for your appointment" the voice said

Bella's heart skipped a beat. So roll playing is what he wanted, and what appointment would this be? "I'll be right up" said Bella and hung up. She walked upstairs and into the bedroom. When she opened the door she saw the two chairs at the end of the bed facing each other. There were towels on the floor and on the dresser where rubber gloves and lube. Bella started to see where this was going and started to get a little wet. Just then Carlisle walked in wearing his scrubs and holding a clipboard.

"Ms. Swan" Said Carlisle "Are you ready for you're exam?" he asked

"Yes" Bella said in a seductive voice. She was ready to see what would go down.

"Good" he said with a smile "I'm going to need you to remove all of the bottom half of you clothing and lie down on the bed for me" He said Bella did as told. She felt a little self conscious half naked but it was with the love of her life. As Bella went to the bed she heard Carlisle putting on the gloves. Bella put her feet on the chairs and took a towel and covered herself a bit but still kept her knees shut.

"Now, lets get started" he said in a very seductive voice. He brought the lube with him and sat on a rolly stool. "Any discomfort?" Asked Carlisle as he moved her legs apart

"No Dr. Cullen. But correct me if I'm wrong, I thought this wasn't your job"

"I do this on occasions" Carlisle put lube on his gloved fingers and moved it around. "Now Ms. Swan, just relax"

"That wont be hard" She felt her self get even more wet. Carlisle started to grow in his scrubs. He then inserted two fingers into her and started to move them around. He did a come here motion which made her moan. Then he added a third and with his thumb he brushed up against her clit Bella let out a gasp.

"Does that feel good?" he asked

"Yes" Bella breathed

"Good" and he pushed harder on her clit. Then he pulled out his fingers "Ms. Swan would you mind if a tired another technique?" He had to get his scrub pants off soon

"Do whatever you like" she replied. With that the gloves came off and so did the pants. Carlisle leaned over Bella and kissed her.

"Wow Dr. Cullen you sure know your stuff" she said and with that he entered her. He would go slow and then fast and then slow it down a bit then speed up. This drove Bella mad she screamed and they both came at the same time. He pulled out of her.

"Ms. Swan, I'm going to need to do the rectum exam. If you could please kneel on the floor and lay on the chair legs apart" he ordered. Bella once she gathered her breath did as he asked. Carlisle put on another pair of gloves and more lube. He slowly went to her ass "Are you ready?" he asked

"Uh huh" Bella said Carlisle put his index finger into her ass and moved it around "Ooooooh yeah" Bella groaned

"Does that feel good?" he asked

"Yes" Carlisle pulled out and put more lube on his fingers. Then he entered her form the back. he spread her legs a little wider and stuck two fingers in her vagina

"Just want to make sure I checked everything" Carlisle explained Bella was mind blown she had never experienced something like this before. Their hips rocked back and forth while his fingers pumped in and out. Then he pulled everything out. Bella sat on the floor literally dazed and confused.

"I think everything checks out Ms. Swan. But jus to make sure, you should see me again in a few weeks"

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Bella

"I wanted to do a little roll playing. Was it okay?" Asked Carlisle

"I'd like to make that appointment for tomorrow if that's okay" She said

"It is dear" and he kissed her


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys **_

_**So I really wanted to write another chapter but I don't know what should happen perhaps a little help. Well I mean I know what will happen but like what the idea should be behind it all *wink***_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and Carlisle were at starbucks. They were enjoying their day off, and need to cool down. Bella had ordered a double chocolate chip frapicino and accidentally spilt a little bit on her white shirt.

"Bella, You need a bib?" Joked Carlisle

"Oh, Shoot" Bella said Carlisle laughed and dragged her into the bath room

"Take off that shirt, you need to get that stain out" Carlisle instructed. Bella did and Carlisle let the water run over the satin. Bella felt a little awkward with being in the bathroom and all. Carlisle hugged Bella and whispered "Do you know what I think would be fun?" he then started kissing her neck.

"mmm' Bella moaned Carlisle started to suck where her pulse was. Bella's heart raced faster. Carlisle snaked his arms around her waist. Bella put her head back and Carlisle kissed her throat. He then worked his way up her jaw line and over to her lips. She kissed him with such passion and she started to get a little wet. Carlisle moved her over to the sink

"I think you're shirt is fine now" he said and turned off the water. He then reached in the back and unhooked her bra. Her breast were perky and Carlisle loved it. He grabbed her right one and kissed the left and then he did the opposite.

Bella moaned and groaned but she wanted Carlisle even more. She pushed him away and stood up and removed her pants so she was completely naked. She had no idea why she was so into this. Carlisle looked at his beautiful naked Bella. Carlisle removed his shirt and kissed her. He could feel himself harden.

"I have an idea" Bella said she told Carlisle to sit on the floor and lean against the toilet. He had completely forgotten where he was but that didn't bother him. He did as he was told and Bella stood over him "I want you to eat me" she said

"It would be my pleasure" Carlisle replied he brought his mouth to her clit and sucked it. Bella would bend her knees a bit for more pressure. She moaned so load he thought that the people could hear her. Carlisle reached up and played with her breasts. While he just ate her out. She rocked back and forth

"God this feels so good" Bella panted Carlisle reached up and pulled her down so she was sitting on him. He kissed her lips and she removed his pants. He put them on the floor and Bella laid on them. She bent her knees and Carlisle rolled his shirt up and put it under her hips. Then he thrusted into her without even thinking.

"Oh" Bella breathed

"You like that?" he asked with a smile

"Oh harder" said Bella Carlisle went harder and deeper. He made circles with his hips and she bucked hers towards him. He went faster and faster until they finally both came.

Carlisle pulled out of her and Bella just laid there. finally they got dressed and the came out. no one looked up it was like nothing happened


	4. Chapter 4

Bella walked in from work extremely tired. She walked up stairs and into the bedroom where she saw Carlisle.

"Hello beautiful" he said smiling at her as he looked up from his book. Bella ground as she flopped down on the bed. "Rough day at work?"

"Yes" she closed her eyes and Carlisle put his book down

"Roll on your stomach" she did that and she closed her eyes. Carlisle got on top of her "just relax okay?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage them. Bella let out a moan "you're really tense"

"I know" he slowly worked his way down her back. He slid his hand up her shirt and unhooked her bra. Bella was totally relaxed. Carlisle lead over to her ear.

"Bella dear, I'm going to take off you pants okay?" she was so relaxed she didn't even care. Carlisle reached under her and up did the button and the zipper and slid her pants down. Then he rolled her on her back and started at her feet. Moving up and up till finally he reached her thigh. Her eyes were closed so she missed the devilish grin he gave. He stroked her through her underwear and she moaned

"Carlisle" she said he slipped a hand in and stroked her again "Take them off" she said he eyes still closed. Carlisle pulled her underwear off, exposing her. He took off her unhooked bra so she was lying there naked

"Are you relaxed dear?" he asked slowly stroking her and she grew wetter and wetter. He slid a finger in her and she gasped he added another and rubbed her clit. He took his fingers out and sucked on her clit while massaging her thighs.

"Oh God Carlisle, I think I'm going to cum" Carlisle stopped what he was doing and started to finger her again till finally she came. She lay there relaxed. Carlisle kissed her thighs and then went and kissed her lips. "Nest massage ever" she said but Carlisle was still in _the _mood. He kissed her all the way down and the went down her licking her and eating her out. He then went and kissed her again. "I should come home this tense more often" and with that they went to bed


End file.
